The Whole World Know
by LeoneBee
Summary: Seluruh dunia pun tahu, bila aku sedang membohongi diriku sendiri. Sebuah omong kosong bila aku bisa hidup tanpamu. Berpegang kepada kehidupan normal, semua itu hanya halusinasi tak mendasar. Nyatanya aku masih membutuhkanmu, meskipun aku telah terikat dengan kehidupan yang mereka anggap sebagai kenormalan hakiki. CHANBAEK BL/RATE M/ONESHOOT/M-PREG/FAMILY


_THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW_

 _ChanBaek Vers_

 **Cast : ChanBaek and Other Cast**

 **Rate :** **M**

 **Genre:** **Romance,** **Family** **, BoysLove**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, Keluarga dan para Fans. Cerita ini murni milik saya, apabila ada kesamaan dalam cerita maupun judul. Itu hanya lah sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Biasa cerita pasaran.**

 **Warning : BoysLove, Cerita pasaran, Typo(s) dimana mana, Alur cerita tidak memungkinkan, Tidak sesuai EYD, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **DONT LIKE. DONT READ**

 **DONT BASH.**

 _ **~Seluruh dunia pun tahu, bila aku sedang membohongi diriku sendiri. Sebuah omong kosong bila aku bisa hidup tanpamu. Berpegang kepada kehidupan normal, semua itu hanya halusinasi ta**_ _ **k men**_ _ **dasar. Nyatanya aku masih membutuhkanmu, meskipun aku telah terikat dengan kehidupan yang mereka anggap sebagai kenormalan hakiki~**_

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

 **Drrtt…Drrtt**

Sudah terhitung dua kali ponsel berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di sudut meja kaca itu bergerak menguarkan suara getarnya. Namun, dia tetap bergeming hanya memandang jemu getar ponsel tersebut tanpa berniat menjawab maupun sekadar menatap layar berkedipnya.

Hingga getaran yang ketiga dia mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya. Bersama hela napas berat yang tertahan, pemuda tampan berbalutkan stelan kerja itu meraih ponselnya.

" _Malam ini ka_ _u_ _pulang, kan?"_

Suara penuh harap di seberang telepon rupanya sama sekali tidak mampu mengetuk raut datarnya. Dia kembali menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya malam ini aku akan lembur lagi."

Sebuah kata 'lagi' yang terucap di bibir sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan pada dunia bila dia begitu sering melakukan kebiasaan tersebut.

Hening sejenak, hanya suara senggukan samar yang memenuhi pendengarannya. Sepertinya sang lawan bicara sedang menahan isakannya. Akan tetapi, sekali lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak terketuk.

" _Tidak bisakah kau memaksakan kakim_ _u_ _untuk pulang. Aku mohon, malam ini saja. Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicaraka_ _n dengan_ _mu."_

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan."

" _Terima kasi_ _h, Chanyeol_ _."_

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, terasa berat sekaligus muak. Tidak, dia tidak membenci istrinya, dia juga tidak sedang muak dengan istrinya. Wanita itu sangatlah baik, berapa kalipun dirinya mengecewakan hatinya. Dia tetap tersenyum dan berbicara lembut kepadanya.

Sama sekali tidak pernah membentak maupun menegur perilaku brengseknya ini dengan nada dingin. Tidak ada suatu alasan berarti untuk muak maupun membenci wanita itu.

Dia justru tengah muak kepada dirinya sendiri. Sejak pernikahan mereka dua tahun silam, Chanyeol sama sekali belum mampu mengendalikan perasaan masa lalunya.

Bermula dari pemikiran rasionalnya yang entah terbuai dari mana, dia mendatangi tempat kerja mantan kekasihnya. Mengutarakan apa yang tengah dia risaukan saat ini dan sialnya, pemuda cantik itu membenarkan keputusannya tanpa berupaya menghalang-halangi niatnya.

Secara tidak langsung, kerelaan mantan kekasihnya itu semakin menggebukan pikiran rasionalnya. Sebuah pemikiran rasional tentang kehidupan normal, yaitu, memiliki seorang istri dan putra.

Tidakkah itu begitu konyol, entah apa yang merasuki dirinya saat itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja khayalan itu terbesit di otak bar-barnya. Hingga di suatu ketika dia dipertemukan kembali dengan teman semasa sekolah menengah atasnya dulu.

Seorang wanita manis dan anggun yang bila tidak salah ingat juga seorang rival peringkatnya di masa itu. Ya, wanita bernama Goo Seun Yi itulah satu-satunya siswa di sekolahnya dulu yang mampu menyaingi kepintarannya.

Meskipun hasil akhirnya tetap dia yang menduduki peringkat pertama. Akan tetapi, tetap saja dia menjadi ancaman terberat bagi kedudukan akademiknya di sekolah.

Berkat pertemuan tersebut, niatan konyol yang akhirnya menyemaikan penyesalan dalam di hati terlaksana dengan matang. Tepat satu minggu usai mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Byun Baekhyun, mantan kekasih yang membuatnya abnormal (setidaknya itu yang pernah terbesit dipikirannya) Chanyeol dan Seunyi melangsungkan pernikahan sederhana di salah satu gereja minimalis di _Myeongdeon_.

Chanyeol mengumpat pelan, saat itu Baekhyun turut hadir dalam momentum sakral tersebut tanpa raut kesedihan maupun kekecawaan yang tergurat disepanjang garis indah wajahnya. Seulas senyum tulus mengembang bersama uluran tangan menjabat tangannya.

Sebuah kotak hadiah dia sempatkan menyapa tangan Seunyi. Chanyeol hanya menggumam tidak percaya atas perilaku Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa dirinya berepot diri memberikan kado pernikahan pada mantan kekasihnya yang seharusnya dia benci dan dia hindari eksistensinya akibat dari rusaknya hubungan mereka hanya karena khayalan selintas lalu.

Itulah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Semenjak hari itu, dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah mendapati Baekhyun hadir disekitar _BAR_ tempatnya bekerja. Ya, Baekhyun adalah seorang penyanyi di _BAR_ tersebut.

Sebuah _BAR_ langganannya yang kemudian turut menyemaikan perasaan asing di hati tepat disaat pendengarannya mendengar suara Baekhyun untuk yang pertama kali.

Memang masih pertama kali karena saat itu Chanyeol lebih memilih menyamankan tubuh di kursi _Bartender_ daripada memilih tempat eksklusif seperti biasa. Entah, apa yang tengah terjadi kepadanya? Mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya berada di tempat bising seperti itu? Chanyeol tidak tahu.

Sebab, sesungguhnya Chanyeol begitu membenci tempat hiruk pikuk seperti itu, oleh sebab itu dia lebih senang memilih tempat eksklusif yang tampak menyendiri dan jauh dari teriakan kesenangan maupun pemandangan kotor yang tidak patut bagi seorang insan di bawah umur.

Dan malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya dia menyesali tempat eksklusif miliknya yang sebelumnya begitu dia puja keberadaannya hanya karena pertemuan tidak terduganya dengan seorang pemuda cantik dan imut layak seekor _puppy_ pemilik dari suara tenor-lembut itu.

Chanyeol terkesima, hanya dalam satu pandang dia telah terjatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

 **Brak**

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggebrak meja kerjanya usai mengembalikan diri dari alam masa lalunya. Sungguh, kepalanya seakan hendak meledak. Dia sungguh frustasi, di satu sisi dia begitu menyesali perilakunya yang selalu menyakiti hati wanita cantik itu, namun di sisi lain dia masih sangat mengharapkan kehadiran Baekhyun serta menyesali keputusannya.

"Mengapa selalu begini? Mengapa aku selalu memutuskan suatu hal tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dulu?! Brengsek!"

Chanyeol melayangkan tendangan ujung sepatunya ke kaki meja. Gerakan tangan mengerat surai hitamnya yang terpotong _spike_ mengukuhkan kening tegasnya.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggung ke kursi lalu menengadahkan kepala menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Kilasan pembicaraan singkat bersama sang istri beberapa menit lalu tiba-tiba terngiang di otak. Dia mengalihkan pandang menatap selingkar jam di tangan kiri.

Jam 12 tepat.

"Tengah malam," gumam Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari kursi.

Dia terdiam sejenak, menatap tumpukan map penting yang sejujurnya telah dia selesaikan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Perkataan jika malam ini dia akan lembur lagi hanyalah sebuah alibi.

Ketidaknyaman dirinya bersama sang istri yang menyebabkan Chanyeol seolah terus menghindar dari sisi Seunyi. Dia hanya tidak ingin melampiaskan semua kefrustasiannya ini pada Seunyi.

Sudah cukup wanita itu tersakiti oleh keengganan dirinya, Chanyeol tidak ingin menambah beban batin lain dalam hati wanita itu.

Chanyeolmemejamkan mata, hela panjang terlontar bersama kaisan langkah meninggalkan gedung kantornya. Sebuah gedung perusahaan terbesar di Asia maupun Eropa hingga Amerika.

Perusahaan keluarga Park yang bergerak di bidang teknologi elektronik yang resmi dia warisi sejak kematian ayahnya satu tahun yang lalu, sementara ibunya telah lebih dulu menghadap Tuhan sejak dia berumur 7 tahun.

Perusahaan itu kini berkembang semakin pesat hingga nyaris merangkul setiap sudut teknologi dunia.

*ChanBaek*

Pintu kamar yang terkuak sedikit memberikan celah perih bagi Chanyeol. Dia melihatnya, dia melihat bagaimana getar samar itu mengoyak punggung sempitnya, dia mendengar bagaimana alunan isakan pedih itu mengaburkan kesenyapan di sekitar, dia menyadarinya bagaimana sikapnya selama ini begitu meluluhlantahkan hati wanita itu.

Chanyeol bergerak mendorong pintu kamar mereka, menguaknya secara perlahan kemudian melangkah mendekati ranjang. Tangan kanannya menyusup ke dalam saku belakang celana bahannya, mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru pekat.

"Sudah, hentikan tangisanmu. Kau akan merasa makin sesak nanti," ujar Chanyeol pelan sambil mengulurkan sapu tangannya.

Seunyi sontak berbalik memandang uluran tangan Chanyeol lalu beralih mengangkat wajah.

"Kau pulang? Kau mendengarkan permohonanku?" tanya Seunyi tidak percaya. Binar sendu yang mengabur bersama linang air mata perlahan menampakkan cahayanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia sedikit mengulaskan lekuk bibir. "Ya, aku pikir pembicaraan kali ini sangat penting, jadi aku memutuskan_."

Chanyeol terdiam, seketika memotong kalimatnya saat roman wajah Seunyi kembali muram.

"Maaf."

Seunyi menggelengkan kepala, seulas lekuk tulus kemudian membayangi wajah sendunya. Dia meraih sapu tangan Chanyeol beserta jemari kekar pria tampan itu, menginstruksi Chanyeol untuk turut menyamankan tubuh disamping tubuhnya.

"Aku mengerti, tidak perlu meminta maaf, Chan. Kehadiranmu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku, selepas dari semua niatmu kembali ke rumah."

Chanyeol memandang wajah Seunyi bergerilya disepanjang gurat lelah yang terlukis jelas.

"Saat aku mencoba merapikan tempat tidur kita seorang diri tanpa bantuan dari maid, tanpa sengaja aku menemukan potret seseorang di balik _cover_ bantalmu."

Seunyi memandang wajah Chanyeol, menelisik gurat datar itu yang memang tampak begitu mempesona.

Seunyi akui, Chanyeol memang sangat tampan dan meninggalkan pria itu disaat hatinya telah mencinta sungguhlah tidak mungkin. Namun, bila terus dipaksakan sekalipun dirinya hanya akan mengecap kepahitan cinta di setiap detik waktu.

Tetap tidak mungkin, hati manusia tidaklah setabah itu.

Seunyi beralih menarik laci nakas, sebuah lembaran foto berjumlah tiga potret tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Chanyeol menurunkan pandang, menatap tiga lembar potret yang juga turut menyita perhatian Seunyi.

Wanita itu menunduk, menatap guratan gambar yang terpahat di kertas dengan sorot luka terbiaskan lekuk manis.

"Sungguh pria yang sangat cantik dan manis. Bahkan dia sepertinya telah mewarisi keindahan seorang wanita manapun itu. Tidak heran bila kau tidak bisa terlepas dari jerat masa lalumu."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening begitu mengetahui sebuah kenyataan yang terlontar jelas di bibir Seunyi.

Bagaimana bisa Seunyi mengira bila seseorang di dalam potret tersebut adalah sosok di masa lalunya yang memang hingga saat ini masih menempati ruang khusus hatinya. Dari mana dia mengetahui hal tersebut?.

"Seunyi.._."

"Tidak perlu bertanya, dari mana aku mengetahui semua itu, Chanyeol-ah. Meskipun aku sama sekali tidak mendapati dirimu di ketiga lembar potret ini, akan tetapi keberadaan tiga lembar potret ini yang tersimpan di balik cover bantalmu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengetahui eksistensi keberadaannya di benakmu."

Seunyi menarik napas dalam, kilatan bening rupanya hendak kembali mewarnai wajah masamnya. Namun, sekuat mungkin dia tahan.

"Namanya Baekhyun, bukan."

Sekali lagi Chanyeol tersengat sindrom kekagetan saat lagi-lagi Seunyi berhasil menebak masa lalunya.

Ketika mendapati gelagat Chanyeol yang hendak menguntaikan pertanyaan, Seunyi dengan cepat menyela tindakan tersebut dengan kalimat yang berhasil melenyapkan raut datar Chanyeol untuk beberapa detik.

"Kau sering mengigaukan namanya ketika sedang terlelap, Chan. Sebenarnya sejak awal aku sudah merasa curiga, di awal pernikahan kita. Waktu itu, dia turut serta ke dalam acara pernikahan kita, bukan. Dia mengucapkan selamat kepada kita dan memberikan kita sebuah kado. Aku melihatnya, sorot matamu berubah. Jujur saja, ketika melihat sorot indah seperti itu dari matamu yang sepertinya mustahil aku dapati. Ingin sekali saat itu juga aku berlari menjauh darimu, membatalkan pernikahan kita."

"Bila memang sejak awal kau merasa tertekan, mengapa kau bisa bertahan hidup bersamaku selama 2 tahun ini?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa tedeng aling-aling, sama sekali tidak berniat mengoreksi untaian kalimatnya yang sesungguhnya berpotensi besar dalam menghancurkan hati Seunyi.

Seunyi terdiam sejenak usai menyerap perkataan Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi berhasil mengoyak batinnya. Dia tahu jika Chanyeol adalah seorang pria yang tidak pandai memilah kata yang pantas, namun tidak seharusnya dia berkata seperti itu.

Tidak ingatkah Chanyeol pada momentum lamaran itu. Bukankah Chanyeol yang lebih dulu mengajak dirinya menikah dan melamarnya. Lalu, mengapa kalimat itu seolah menjelaskan kepada dirinya bila dirinya lah yang bersikeras mengikat Chanyeol dalam hidupnya.

Memang dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol semenjak mereka menjadi rival di sekolah dulu, namun tidak berarti dia memaksakan cintanya pada lelaki tinggi itu.

Tidak, dia bukanlah wanita yang seperti itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah kenyataan lain menghantam kesadaran Seunyi, dia kemudian menundukkan kepala kembali menatap potret Baekhyun.

"Aku baru menyadarinya. Waktu itu kau terpaksa atau kau tengah menjadikanku sebuah objek pelarianmu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada hubungan kalian? Namun, kejelasaannya disini kau tidak benar-benar ingin menjalin suatu hubungan serius denganku. Ah, atau kau hanya hendak mewujudkan sebuah hubungan normal sebagaimana mestinya. Mempunyai istri dan juga putra," tuding Seunyi tepat sasaran.

Chanyeol bungkam, semua yang terlontar dari bibir wanita itu benar. Saat itu, Chanyeol hanya sedang kacau akibat dari khayalan serentaknya serta permintaan terakhir ayahnya yang menginginkan dirinya menikahi seorang wanita bukan seorang pria.

Sesungguhnya si ayah sama sekali tidak menentang hubungan Chanyeol, dia hanya meminta Chanyeol untuk lebih memikirkan masa depannya. Dia tidak ingin putra sematawayangnya itu menyesal di kemudian hari.

Akan tetapi, apa yang terpandang mata memang tidaklah selalu benar. Pikiran rasional memang adakalanya tidak sejalan dengan hati, kini Chanyeol telah membuktikannya.

Bila apa yang telah dia tunai bersama Baekhyun bukanlah sekadar kesenangan duniawi semata serta apa yang mereka kicaukan tentang kehidupan normal tidaklah se-lugas dan se-klise itu.

Pada akhirnya dia menderita, sama sekali tidak mendapati kicauan bahagia dari kehidupan normal. Sebenarnya selama 1 tahun lebih 5 bulan ini dia sudah mencoba mengais kebahagiaan tersebut, namun apa yang dia dapat? Bahkan dia pun masih belum mampu melepaskan pelindung kesejatiannya disaat mereka berhubungan intim.

Kesimpulannya, dia begitu merutuki dirinya yang mendadak tidak menginginkan seorang anak di dalam hubungan pernikahan mereka.

Hingga puncaknya di 5 bulan terakhir ini mereka pisah ranjang, Chanyeol terlihat melepaskan diri. Beralibi lembur dan seringkali terlelap di ruang kantor pribadinya bila dirinya diharuskan kembali ke rumah.

"Aku mengerti," lontaran lirih Seunyi mengembalikan kesadaran Chanyeol dari alam pikirannya.

Dia mengalihkan pandang, menatap Seunyi yang tengah sibuk mengusap kasar linang air matanya.

"Aku bisa memahaminya. Cinta memang tidak semudah itu berubah. Aku tahu, kau begitu mencintainya, Chan. Semuanya terlihat jelas saat tingkah lakumu turut menjelaskan posisiku di hatimu. Aku hanya sebuah objek pelarian, objek pembuktian kehidupan normalmu. Ya, bukankah terdengar begitu brengsek. Akan tetapi, aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu, aku tidak bisa membencimu. Bukan, karena aku mencintaimu atau karena aku takut kehilanganmu. Namun, karena aku menghargai usahamu selama 1 tahun lebih 5 bulan yang lalu."

"Aku tahu kau ingin berubah. Kau ingin mewujudkan kebahagiaan normal itu. Chanyeol, hingga kau melupakan satu fakta penting. Bila hati dan cinta bukanlah sebuah lembar kertas yang mudah terbalik saat kau menginginkannya untuk terbalik. Tidak seperti itu."

Seunyi meraih tangan Chanyeol, meletakkan tiga lembar potret Baekhyun ke telapak tangan lelaki bermata bulat-tajam itu.

"Bila kau menginginkan hubungan pernikahan ini hanya sampai di detik ini. Tidak masalah, aku menerimanya. Tidak perlu mempedulikan hatiku. Aku memang kecewa, hatiku begitu sakit seolah tertusuk seribu sembilu tajam. Namun, akan lebih terkoyak bila aku terus mendampingi seseorang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah melirikku."

"Sudah lebih dari cukup keberadaanmu disisiku selama dua tahun ini, Chanyeol. Terima kasih telah mewujudkan impianku dengan pernikahan ini, meskipun tidak berakhir bahagia. Namun, aku sudah lebih dari bahagia. Untuk daripada itu, rebut kembali kebahagianmu, Chanyeol. Cari dia dan mulailah hidup yang baru. Jangan lagi mempedulikan kilasan dunia. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa memahamimu selain dirimu sendiri."

Genangan air mata yang sekuat hati tertahan di sudut mata pada akhirnya melinang di pipi ketika untuk yang pertama kali dalam kebersamaan mereka dia mendapatkan sorot tulus dari mata Chanyeol.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol terulur meraih kepala belakang Seunyi kemudian mendorong wajah Seunyi mendekat, mengecup lembut kening istrinya.

Sebuah kecupan mustahil yang dia dapatkan dengan ruaman hangat seperti ini.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Kau memang wanita yang baik, Seunyi-ah. Sangat baik, aku berharap di lain waktu kau mendapatkan seorang pria yang begitu mencintaimu. Seorang pria yang mampu membasuh luka hatimu akibat percikan api yang aku ciptakan di sudut hatimu. Maaf, hanya kata maaf yang bisa aku lontarkan untukmu untuk menebus semua kesalahanku kepadamu selama ini."

Seunyi tersenyum lebar, dia meraih sisi wajah Chanyeol lalu mengusapnya.

"Kata maaf diterima bila kau berhasil membawa Baekhyun kembali ke kehidupanmu, Chanyeol."

*ChanBaek*

Sebuah bangunan minimalis yang tampak minim cahaya namun begitu elegan penataan arsitektur bangunannya terbayang jelas dipenglihatan Chanyeol.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol tertapak tegas, menggilas setiap kerikil paving aspal yang membaluti area _basement_.

Tangan kanan menyusup ke saku dalam jas cokelat tuanya begitu tubuhnya mendekat ke sepasang penjaga yang berjaga di pintu bangunan yang menguarkan cahaya ungu muda beruam keemasan.

Sebuah kartu platinum berwarna emas silver sejenak menyapa tangan salah satu dari dua pria bertubuh kekar itu.

Mereka saling berbisik kemudian membungkuk hormat mempersilakan kunjungan Chanyeol dengan raut pias merasa bersalah karena sempat meragukan keberadaan Chanyeol.

Maklum saja, mereka masih terbilang baru menjadi penjaga pintu di _BAR_ tersebut sehingga Chanyeol serentak meredam emosinya ketika mengetahui kenyataan itu dari salah satu waiter _BAR_ yang tanpa sengaja turut menampakkan diri di depan pintu _BAR_ hendak keluar.

Chanyeol membuang napas tidak peduli, tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah lelaki bertubuh kekar itu kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam _BAR_ , menghiraukan omelan sang waiter pada sepasang penjaga itu atas kelalaian mereka dalam menyambut tamu istimewa _BAR_ tempat mereka mengadu nasib.

 _Orbs_ tajam Chanyeol bergerilya secara teliti di balik keremangan lampu seperti tengah mencari keberadaan seseorang.

Dia mengerutkan kening sambil menyipitkan mata begitu sesosok yang tidak asing dipenglihatannya berada tepat di depan pandangannya, hanya berjarak kurang lebih 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Begitu si pria berbalutkan pakaian waiter itu berbalik hendak melangkah ke meja _Bartender_ Chanyeol bergegas menghadang langkahnya.

"Chanyeol-sshi_."

"Aku ingin menemui pemilik _BAR_ ini," potong Chanyeol cepat yang segera diangguki oleh pria beriris indah itu.

"Baik, mari ikuti saya," titahnya sopan tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, seperti; ' _Apakah anda sudah membuat janji dengan beliau?'_ maupun pertanyaan umum lainnya yang seharusnya memang dia berikan kepada setiap orang yang hendak menemui bosnya, kecuali Chanyeol.

Pria ber- _name tag_ Xi Luhan itu mengulurkan jari telunjuk yang dia tekuk ke dalam, kemudian mengarahkannya ke balutan kayu, mengetuk pintu ruangan bosnya.

Tiga kali ketukan sampai suara di dalam mempersilakan mereka untuk memasuki ruangannya.

"Hey, _sweety_ _."

Dia spontan menelan kembali untaian mesranya ketika melihat seorang pria tampan beraut datar turut serta bersama kekasihnya.

Dia memiringkan kepala sambil bertopang dagu, menelisik raut wajah Chanyeol sekaligus penampilannya. Luhan berdeham dua kali, kemudian dia berucap,

"Tuan Chanyeol ingin bertemu dengan anda, Sehun-sshi."

"Ya, selamat datang di ruanganku Chanyeol," sapa Sehun akrab tanpa embel-embel kesopanan.

Menurutnya itu tidak penting bila mengingat hubungan mereka sebagai seorang sahabat sejak kunjungan pertama Chanyeol di _BAR_ nya.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk lalu menyamankan tubuh di salah satu sofa berwarna hitam yang terletak di sisi kiri ruangan itu. Sehun mengulurkan tangan, menitahkan kekasihnya untuk turut mendekat.

"Tapi, aku harus kembali bekerja," protes Luhan bersungut tidak terima. Sehun menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak. Kau harus tetap disini, membantuku menjawab semua pertanyaan interogasinya mengenai Baekhyun yang akan dia layangkan kepadaku."

"Kau mengetahuinya_." kata Chanyeol sedikit bangga pada sahabatnya itu.

Tanpa harus bersusah payah menjelaskannya pada Sehun, rupanya pria tampan berkulit pucat itu telah mampu membaca sorot matanya. "_baguslah," sambung Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan punggung.

Sehun melangkah mendekat ke tempat Chanyeol usai menarik Luhan turut serta ke dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Heh, tentu saja, sorot menjijikkan itu terlihat jelas menguar dari sepasang matamu," umpat Sehun yang hanya ditimpali alis menukik Chanyeol.

"Menjijikkan, ya."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku pikir ini adalah sorot kerinduan."

"Cih, kau sudah mempunyai istri, tetapi masih bisa merindukan pria lain, tidakkah itu sungguh brengsek," timpal Luhan menghiraukan tata kesopanan yang selintas lalu terkecap di bibir.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandang menatap Luhan, tidak menghiraukan lontaran hina itu namun dia hendak mengoreksi salah satu kalimat yang terlontar.

"Kami sudah bercerai," ucap Chanyeol kemudian yang seketika menuai gebrakan meja dari Luhan.

Sorot mata Luhan menajam sekaligus tidak terima, sedetik selanjutnya lekuk miring yang tampak menghina membayangi penglihatan Chanyeol.

"Bagus sekali, setelah mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun tanpa sebab yang jelas dan menikahi seorang wanita. Kini kau berniat kembali."

"Baekhyun menyetujuinya, lagipula aku mengutarakan hal yang jelas."

"Berniat membangun kehidupan normal dengan menikahi seorang wanita. Itukah yang kau sebut sebagai untaian sebab yang jelas!"

Luhan naik pitam. Sesungguhnya ini bukan pribadinya, dia adalah seorang pribadi yang ramah juga anggun, akan tetapi bila menyangkut teman baiknya Luhan dengan senang hati akan melenyapkan semua kepribadiannya tersebut.

Jujur, sebelum bertemu dengan Sehun yang pada akhirnya menuaikan perasaan cinta di hati. Luhan lebih dulu menempatkan hatinya disisi Baekhyun.

Ya, dia mencintai Baekhyun ketika untuk yang pertama kalinya pria cantik itu melangkah ragu bersama tubuh yang sedikit bergetar memasuki _BAR_ ini.

Masih terngiang di penglihatannya akan sebuah pemandangan ironis ketika Baekhyun berlutut dihadapan manager Hang sambil terisak pelan untuk tidak menempatkan dirinya di tempat kotor.

Luhan mengetahuinya, dia mengerti maksud daripada lontaran permohonan tersebut. Baekhyun ingin bekerja di _BAR_ ini, namun tidak dengan menjajakan tubuhnya.

Entah apa yang sudah terjadi pada kehidupan pria cantik itu sebelumnya? Namun dia rupanya mampu menafsirkan sisi gelap yang tersembunyi dikehidupan Baekhyun.

Hingga pada akhirnya dia turut membujuk manager Hang untuk tidak menempatkan Baekhyun di tempat hina tersebut. Manager Hang sedikit keberatan, akan tetapi dengan teguh Luhan tetap mengukuhkan bujukannya hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun di tempatkan sebagai penyanyi di _BAR_ ini.

Sepanjang karirnya sebagai seorang penyanyi _BAR_ tentu saja kerap kali Baekhyun nyaris mengalami suatu tindakan pelecehan sial, akan tetapi sekali lagi Luhan melindunginya.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya selain Tuhan dan dirinya bagaimana pekatnya perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun waktu itu? Bahkan Sehun pun tidak mengetahui hal tersebut.

Sampai di suatu ketika Chanyeol datang yang membuat jarak di antara mereka makin menyekat jauh. Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang dari genggamannya, dimana saat Chanyeol dengan angkuhnya menemui manager Hang lalu menyatakan kepemilikannya atas diri Baekhyun.

Sungguh memuakkan, dia begitu membenci. Akan tetapi, tersamar oleh sorot polos yang berhiaskan lekuk indah dari Baekhyun.

Ya, dia memang tidak akan pernah bisa membenci Baekhyun maupun merutuki nasib sialnya selama lekuk indah itu berbayang di bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Kau benar, Luhan."

Luhan mengerling, sekejap kesadarannya kembali ketika suara getir Chanyeol membangunkan angan perih yang mulai tersapu bias kehangatan perasaan Sehun padanya.

Chanyeol menghela napas berat, decakan lirih mengiringi untaian kalimatnya yang hendak kembali terlontar.

"Emosimu benar. Bahkan bila saat ini kau hendak memukuliku hingga babak belur pun aku menerimanya. Aku memang bodoh. Selalu seperti ini. Aku selalu gegabah, tidak bisa berpikir panjang. Apa yang terlintas di otak, selalu aku anggap sebagai suatu kebenaran."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sehun mewakili Luhan yang masih terdiam tanpa rona berarti.

Chanyeol menengadah, menatap Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian. "Izinkan aku untuk menemui Baekhyun."

Luhan sontak mengerutkan kening sesaat usai menyeimbangkan gemuruh emosinya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau anggap kami ini buta. Aku mengetahuinya, selama 2 tahun ini kau tetap melanjutkan kebiasaanmu dalam mengunjungi _BAR_ ini di waktu dan di hari yang sama. Singkatnya di waktu Baekhyun menampilkan dirinya. Sama sekali tidak ada perubahan meskipun kau telah menikah. Oke, aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Tetapi, di hari itu selama kurun waktu 2 tahun ini adakah kau menemui Baekhyun di panggung?! Tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu romansa sambil memandang dirimu?!" untai Luhan sambil menyertakan kekehan tidak percaya.

Dia menggeleng dua kali, sementara Chanyeol terbungkam- menatap Luhan dengan sorot mata terdalam.

"Baekhyun, tidak lagi bekerja di _BAR_ ini."

"Tepat sekali, dua tahun yang lalu. Seusai menghadiri acara pernikahanmu, Baekhyun menyertakan surat pengunduran dirinya pada Sehun."

Chanyeol terkesiap, benar-benar termangu. Kilasan praduga yang begitu dia rutuki keberadaannya selama 2 tahun ini ternyata menjadi sebuah kebenaran yang membungkam telak kaisan pikiran positifnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar lenyap, bukan menghindar atau sekadar bersembunyi dari kehadirannya, namun pria cantik itu benar-benar menghilang dari lingkup kehidupannya.

"Kau mengetahuinya," serobot Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Luhan kembali mengeryit sinis, dia tampaknya masih sakit hati dengan pria tampan itu.

Sementara itu, Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam mulai menafsirkan praduganya terhadap perasaan terdalam Luhan pada Baekhyun (mantan pekerjanya) yang selama ini begitu rapat tersembunyi, tidak mampu dia kuak kebenarannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sekali lagi, kalimat bernada sinis terlontar dari bibir Luhan yang turut memekatkan analisis Sehun.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh lalu sedikit mencondongkan badan atasnya ke arah Luhan.

"Jangan berbelit-belit, aku yakin kau pasti mengetahui keberadaannya."

"Aku tidak_."

"Jangan berbohong!"

"Kau sama sekali tidak berhak membentak kekasihku, Chanyeol-sshi."

Setelah sekian menit terdiam, suara Sehun kemudian turut menyela perdebatan kecil itu. Chanyeol menoleh menatap Sehun yang tengah meruamkan pandangan tajam ke arahnya.

Kepala Chanyeol refleks mengangguk dua kali, untuk saat ini dia lebih memilih merendahkan ego demi menguak informasi keberadaan Baekhyun.

" _Arraseo_. Aku minta maaf, bukan bermaksud membentak kekasihmu, Tuan Oh. Aku hanya tengah meminta bantuan kepadanya, namun mengapa tampak begitu enggan? Bila kau tidak bersedia memberitahukan alamatnya kepadaku, setidaknya beritahukan aku tentang, kota, negara, benua ataupun samudera yang mungkin dia singgahi saat ini. Aku akan mencari keberadaannya seorang diri tanpa merepotkan kalian ataupun yang lain. Beritahukancpadaku satu tempat saja, maka aku akan begitu berterima kasih, Luhan-sshi."

"Untuk apa? Sekalipun hanya sekadar satu huruf pun rupanya aku masih keberatan bila niatmu hendak kembali menyakitinya."

"Bagaimana dengan kepalaku? Tanpa berat hati aku akan menjaminkannya padamu," desak Chanyeol nyaris frustasi bila sampai titik terakhir Luhan tidak juga bersedia memberitahukan keberadaan Baekhyun saat ini kepadanya.

Luhan beralih memandang Sehun, sebuah anggukan pelan bersambut usapan lembut di bahu serentak meluluhkan hati beku Luhan.

Pria cantik beriris rusa itu kemudian beranjak dari sofa lalu melangkah menuju meja Sehun.

Berkutat sejenak dengan pena dan selembar kertas kecil lalu berbalik kembali ke sofa sambil melemparkan selembar kertas kecil itu ke meja.

Chanyeol bergegas meraih lembaran kertas kecil itu dari meja lantas membaca teliti guratan pena Luhan.

"Jack'N'soN Café, Netherland?"

Chanyeol mendongak menatap Luhan yang tengah berdiri disamping sofa sambil menyilangkan tangan.

"Yah, bukankah aku cukup baik. Sontak memberikan nama cafénya, tidak hanya nama negara tempatnya mengadu nasib saat ini. Aku masih cukup memiliki hati nurani untuk tidak membiarkanmu mengelilingi negara Belanda hanya demi mencari keberadaan Baekhyun yang memang seharusnya kau lakukan demi menebus semua kebodohanmu itu," cerca Luhan ketus menghiraukan kilatan tulus di mata Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, Luhan. Aku tahu kau orang baik."

Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya, berderap ke posisi Luhan lalu merengkuh tubuh lelaki cantik itu usai meminta izin terlebih dulu pada Sehun.

"Aku harus pergi. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengulangi kebodohan yang sama. Lagipula, jaminan atas kepalaku masih berlaku," kata Chanyeol usai melepaskan rengkuhannya.

Dia kemudian bergegas melangkah ke pintu, menguaknya dengan gerakan tidak sabar lalu melenyapkan diri setelah menempatkan satu lambaian tangan pada sepasang kekasih yang masih termangu di tempat menatap perilaku Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu bersorak-sorai.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, tubuhnya sedikit tersentak ketika Sehun melingkarkan lengannya ke perut Luhan secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku semakin mencintaimu, Rusa. Kau sungguh orang yang tepat, aku tidak salah pilih," ujar Sehun sambil mengecup pipi kiri Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lembut, tangannya bergerak mengusap lengan Sehun.

"Ya, aku juga. Terima kasih telah memilihku serta mencintaiku."

*BaekLoey Hole*

Chanyeol mengeratkan coat panjang berwarna cokelat susu disela hembusan angin dingin menyela posisi tubuh yang sejak 2 jam kedatangannya di ibukota negara Belanda ini bertahan teguh di salah satu bangunan café dengan tajuk ukiran kayu di atas pintu yang bertuliskan Jack'N'soN.

Hela panjang yang mengepulkan asap napas putih terhela bersama iringan mata merunduk meneliti barisan gurat tangan milik Luhan yang tercatat terang di selembar kertas kecil itu.

Chanyeol mengerling detak jarum arloji yang terus berputar mengikis waktu tanpa ada perubahan posisi tubuh.

Entah mengapa, sejak tadi logikanya terus menghiraukan serobotan hati dalam meneriaki dirinya untuk lekas melangkah masuk ke dalam café.

Perasaan rindu yang terus menyongsong benaknyapun tidak mampu memprovokasi posisi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih bertahan dalam ketermenungan dirinya menilik keributan café yang ramai pengunjung dari balik kaca café.

Suara benda padat yang membentur aspal seketika menggerakkan posisi Chanyeol dalam keteguhannya menatap café sang terkasih dalam riuhan perasaan tidak menentu.

Tubuh Chanyeol berbalik hendak menelisik riuhan suara benda padat yang entah mengapa berhasil menarik dirinya dari kesenenangannya. Sepasang iris mata berbeda warna itu saling membola terkejut, menghantarkan sekelumit perasaan tidak terdefinisi yang memburam tidak tentu arah sebab sebuah kenyataan yang terlukis secara tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol tertegun, selembar kertas kecil yang tenggenggam di antara celah jemari terjatuh di aspal tepat ketika Baekhyun memutus pandangan ke arah lain.

Pria cantik itu menghela napas berat, sorot matanya beralih ke dalam café menginstruksi salah satu pekerjanya untuk menghampiri dirinya.

Seorang pria manis berpostur lebih berisi darinya kemudian bergegas menguak pintu café lalu berjalan menghampiri pria cantik bersurai magenta itu.

"Kau datang, _hyung_. Ah, senangnya aku pikir hari ini kau berniat absen," celetuk pemuda manis itu usai merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat merespon untaian kata salah seorang pegawainya yang telah merangkap menjadi saudara sendiri.

"Kyungsoo-ah, tolong jaga Jackson sebentar. Aku harus menyapa temanku terlebih dulu," pinta Baekhyun lembut sambil mengarahkan genggaman Jackson ke tangan Kyungsoo.

Jackson mengembungkan pipi sedikit merajuki keputusan Baekhyun yang hanya direspon dengan usapan lembut di puncak kepala oleh Baekhyun.

"Bermain bersama Kyungsoo _hyung_ dulu, _ne_. Nanti _Mommy_ menyusul," bujuk Baekhyun penuh kasih lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan hangat di kening Jackson.

Jackson mengangguk satu kali menyetujui permintaan sang ibu sekalipun binar matanya masih menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan.

Bibir Kyungsoo terlekuk tulus ketika melihat kepatuhan Jackson pada Baekhyun. Salah satu tangannya bergerak mengusap puncak kepala Jackson sambil bergumam memuji sikap baik bocah tampan itu.

"Apa kau tidak perlu ku temani, _hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas ketika mengusaikan diri mengerling sekilas ke tempat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala setelahnya menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo. "Jangan berlebihan, Soo-ah. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah. Jika terjadi sesuatu lekas hubungi aku.._." Kyungsoo maju selangkah, memiringkan kepala ke telinga Baekhyun hendak berbisik. "…-kau tahu pria itu sudah berdiri di depan café kita kurang lebih selama 2 jam, _hyung_ ," bisik Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Baekhyun lalu berlenggang pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun bersama Jackson di salah satu genggaman tangannya memasuki café.

Kelopak mata Baekhyun sekilas terpejam mencoba menenangkan gemuruh hati yang kian bergejolak pekat di benak ketika suara tepak langkah pelan menghampiri telinga Baekhyun.

Tubuhnya kemudian merunduk meraih bungkus mainan yang tanpa sengaja terlepas dari genggaman tangannya akibat dari sentakan takdir tidak terduga itu.

Iris kecokelatan Baekhyun tersudut pada sebuah sepatu pantovel berwarna hitam yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Sejenak dia mengulum bibir, menetralisir getar tubuh yang nyaris terlihat mata sebab perasaan merindu yang mendadak menghipit perasaan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan mencoba menghilangkan berbagai asa _absurd_ yang membelenggu dirinya sebelum berdiri kukuh di hadapan Chanyeol dalam ruaman tingkah tenang.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun berusaha keras menekan perasaan gemetar di bibir ketika hendak melafalkan nama Chanyeol dalam suara yang sejak 2 tahun silam sama sekali tidak pernah terlafal dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk satu kali, sejak tadi dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bergegas menyergap tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya dan sial perasaan merindu itu kini terus merong-rong dirinya dalam bujukan lancang untuk bergegas membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Ya, lama tidak berjumpa. Tetap sama dan terlihat makin cantik."

"Astaga. Kenapa kau senang sekali memujiku dengan konsonan kata yang diperuntukkan untuk seorang wanita, Chanyeol? Ayolah, aku ini seorang pria," rajuk Baekhyun main-main sambil terkekeh pelan.

Chanyeol kemudian turut terkekeh pelan tertular oleh rona wajah Baekhyun yang tampak bersahabat.

"Kapan kau datang? dan ah, maafkan aku sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perbincangan ini di dalam. Lihat wajahmu, pucat sekali seperti vampire."

Baekhyun kembali terkekeh kecil dalam langkah kakinya yang membimbing mantan kekasihnya untuk memasuki café miliknya.

"Kau ingin minum…_."

"Kopi."

Chanyeol memotong cepat perkataan Baekhyun membuahkan tatapan mata yang kembali bersiborok dalam pautan asa tidak jelas. Tatapan matanya meneduh menggetarkan hati Baekhyun.

"Kopi buatanmu," tambah Chanyeol yang kemudian direspon dengan seuntai kerlingan gugup dari Baekhyun.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," jawab Baekhyun cepat di antara suara deham kecil darinya.

Pria cantik itu lantas berlenggang pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol menuju dapur café demi menyiapkan pesanannya.

Hela panjang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol beriringan dengan gerak tubuh yang tersentuh di kursi café. Tatapannya masih tersorot lekat di pintu dapur café yang baru saja melenyapkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari detak jantung Chanyeol terus bertalu di setiap mata memandang wajah Baekhyun, sungguh bila perasaan bersalah itu tidak terpaut disela perasaan rindunya sudah dapat dia pastikan dalam pertemuan pertama dia akan bergegas menyergap tubuh Baekhyun, membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam rengkuhannya.

" _Daddy_.._."

Chanyeol terkesiap, suara meragu dari seorang bocah kecil yang berada di sisi kanan pria tinggi itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan pikiran Chanyeol.

Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandang menatap seorang bocah tampan yang tadi datang bersama Baekhyun tengah menarik-narik kecil ujung coat panjangnya meminta perhatian.

Mata Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat garis wajah yang terbentuk nyaris mirip dengan gurat wajahnya dalam ketermenungan hati yang mendadak merasa takut.

" _Daddy.._._ "

Sekali lagi bocah kecil itu melafalkan sebuah panggilan yang seketika membuatnya beku.

Chanyeol merasa bingung, panggilan tersebut entah mengapa terasa menghujam hatinya dan menuai perasaan nyaman di hati.

Bolehkah dirinya berharap bila seorang bocah kecil refleksi dirinya ini adalah darah dagingnya, putera yang dulu sempat dia mustahilkan berada di antara hubungan abnormal mereka.

" _Daddy_.._."

Ketika pelafalan panggilan itu terjatuh di hitungan ketiga, lengan Chanyeol kemudian bergerak merengkuh tubuh gembul si bocah lalu menempatkannya pada pangkuannya.

Terang saja Jackson spontan terkikik senang begitu menerima respon dari Chanyeol yang memang sudah dia nantikan sejak tadi.

Belum sempat niat hati Jackson tersampaikan seruan dari Baekhyun seketika membuahkan rengutan kesal di bibir bocah imut itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan pesanan Chanyeol di dapur, Baekhyun bersama dentuman ragunya berusaha memaksakan langkah kaki guna kembali menemui Chanyeol dan menyuguhkan kopi pesanan lelaki tampan itu di salah satu meja cafénya.

Namun niat awal hatinya mendadak tergantikan dengan seruan cemas ketika mendapati tubuh Jackson berada di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Tidak. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengira atau mengharap semua kebenaran atas ayah biologis Jackson harus terungkap hari ini juga.

Dirinya belum siap terlebih saat sebuah ingatan kelam yang menyita perasaannya 2 tahun silam kembali membayangi pikiran, tentang status Chanyeol yang telah mempunyai seorang istri.

Sungguh, sejujurnya dia hanya tidak ingin menorehkan perasaan kecewa di benak putra kecilnya, hanya sebab hal tersebut tidak lebih.

Karena bagi Baekhyun, Jackson-lah alasan utama dia hidup dan kebahagiaan Jackson pula ialah pion utama dalam dirinya mengarungi lika-liku kehidupan yang rupanya begitu konyol baginya.

Berbagai peristiwa tidak terkira tiba-tiba memberondong jalan normal hidupnya semenjak mencintai seorang lelaki tampan bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

Salah satunya adalah kelainan yang terjadi pada dirinya hingga menghasilkan seorang Byun Jackson yang sesungguhnya begitu menentang kodratnya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Byun Jackson, itu tidak sopan, nak. Lekas turun dari pangkuan Paman Chanyeol," titah Baekhyun bernada lembut tidak ingin membuat Jackson makin merajuk padanya.

Jackson menggeleng dua kali, sepasang iris bulatnya memandang Baekhyun penuh permohonan.

Baekhyun mendesah letih, bila sudah begini dia kerap kali terkalahkan oleh Jackson.

"Jackson.._."

"Tidak masalah, Baekhyun. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa diberatkan," terang Chanyeol mengalihkan beban hati Baekhyun yang terlihat segan atas perlakuan Jackson terhadapnya.

Baekhyun menatap lekat dirinya, sorot meragu masih tertinggal di mata lelaki cantik itu, akan tetapi seiring dengan kerjapan polos Jackson yang senantiasa melancarkan bujukannya pada Baekhyun pada akhirnya berhasil melunturkan perasaan berat hati di benak Baekhyun.

"Hah, baiklah," putus Baekhyun akhirnya sambil meletakkan cangkir kopi pesanan Chanyeol ke meja.

"Baekhyun."

Chanyeol secepat kilat menahan langkah Baekhyun yang hendak kembali ke dapur.

Pria bersurai magenta itu berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang menginstruksikannya untuk turut menempatkan pantat di salah satu kursi yang melingkari meja berbentuk bundar itu.

Baekhyun memandang kursi kayu terpahat apik itu dalam sudut mata menimbang keputusan, selang beberapa menit tangan Baekhyun bergerak menumpu meja lalu meletakkan pantat di kursi depan tepat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengulas satu lekuk lega ketika tidak mendapati satupun penolakan Baekhyun sejak kedatangan dirinya kemari membuat kobaran niat di hati Chanyeol yang ingin mengajak Baekhyun kembali merajut percikan cinta seperti masa lalu bersama dirinya semakin maju tidak sabaran.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Baekhyun menahan untaian kata Chanyeol yang hendak terlempar.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, dia mulai menatap lurus ke wajah Baekhyun usai membantu Jackson memotong roti besar yang terletak di tengah meja.

"Tadi malam atas bantuan dari Luhan aku mendapatkan alamat café serta negara tempatmu melarikan diri dariku," jawab Chanyeol panjang dan sangat jelas.

Baekhyun menunduk salah tingkah, lontaran kata Chanyeol memang sedikit benar.

Kenyataannya memang dia bermaksud melarikan diri dari Chanyeol dan mengubur semua kenang-kenangan masa lalu bersama pria itu ke dalam kehidupan barunya bersama Jackson.

"Kau datang bersama Seunyi?" tanya Baekhyun lagi mengaihkan topik.

"Tidak."

Baekhyun menengadah menatap Chanyeol dalam gurat tidak mengerti. Tangan kanan Chanyeol terangkat memperlihatkan kekosongan jemari tangannya.

"Kami sudah bercerai sejak seminggu yang lalu."

"Apa?! Tapi, mengapa? Bukankah Seunyi gadis yang baik," kata Baekhyun terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, sepasang iris tajam Chanyeol yang biasa menguar penuh gurat mengintimidasi kini tersorot teduh dan hangat.

"Hubungan kami tidak dapat dipertahankan lagi, Bee. Sekalipun memaksakannya, Seunyi akan semakin tersakiti. Karena aku tidak akan mampu menghapus dirimu dari hatiku. Seluruh duniapun tahu bila saat itu aku sedang membohongi perasaanku, Baekhyun. Kenyataannya hanya kaulah penempat hatiku."

Dan dalam sekejap perkataan terakhir Chanyeol meluluhlantahkan niat hatinya yang hendak mengubur semua kenangan Chanyeol bersama dirinya selama tiga tahun menjalin suatu hubungan abnormal yang terpaksa terhempas badai, akibat dari sekilas lalu pemikiran rasional yang berubah tentang sudut pandang kebahagiaan.

Sebuah kehidupan normal yang rupanya tetap saja terkalahkan oleh perasaan hati yang lebih mendominasi seruhan sudut pandang yang mereka sebut sebagai kebahagiaan yang hakiki itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, perasaan hati memang terkadang melancong jauh dari apa yang mereka sebut sebagai sebuah kebenaran dan Chanyeol telah membuktikannya.

*BaekYeol Lovey-Dopey*

Kelopak mata Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali, menatap lekat-lekat wajah terlelap seorang pria tampan yang sehari lalu bersanding dengannya di sebuah upacara sakral dalam penetapan janji suci sehidup-semati di depan Tuhan dan Pastor.

Baekhyun menumpu dagu, pikirannya perlahan berputar ke masa satu bulan lalu sejak kedatangan Chanyeol ke café miliknya.

Usai mengatakan bila dirinya telah resmi berpisah dari Seunyi, Chanyeol sontak mengutarakan maksud hatinya bertandang mencari Baekhyun sampai ke Belanda hanya sekadar untuk kembali menjalin tali kasih yang sebelumnya sempat terputus akibat dari pikiran rasional yang tidak menentu.

Kala itu Baekhyun seketika dirundung perasaan bimbang sekaligus tidak mengira akan mendapatkan lamaran Chanyeol secepat itu hingga pada akhirnya dia menggantungkan keputusannya selama satu minggu tanpa untaian kata pasti.

Namun, Chanyeol tidak semudah itu berputus asa, sekalipun tanpa lontaran kalimat pasti dari Baekhyun, dia tetap teguh menanti jawaban Baekhyun dalam kiasan pergerakan romantis.

Ya, memang saat itu Chanyeol kerap kali memberinya sebuah tindakan yang cukup menggetarkan hatinya, di mulai dari; agenda makan malam bersama, kiriman bunga mawar merah muda di setiap pagi, sentuhan seorang ayah terhadap Jackson dan masih banyak lagi tindakan romantis lainnya yang Chanyeol lakukan demi mencapai kepercayaan Baekhyun kembali terhadap perasaannya.

Dan puncaknya malam lalu ketika pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengetahui sebuah kenyataan besar yang memang sempat dia harapkan kebenarannya, benar-benar terjadi dalam hidupnya bahwa memang sebenarnya Jackson adalah puteranya, benih cintanya bersama Baekhyun.

Tidak terkira rasa senang yang menggelayuti hatinya kala itu, Chanyeol kemudian bergegas membawa Baekhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya, membisikkan berbagai macam ucapan kata maaf dan cinta yang seketika meluluhkan perasaan Baekhyun yang memang pada dasarnya tidak pernah terbesit perasaan membenci dalam hatinya terhadap pria tampan itu.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersentak, buaian pikirannya yang melanglang buana ke peristiwa sebulan lalu terserap ke dalam kesadaran diri tepat ketika sebuah kecupan hangat menyentuh keningnya.

Sepasang iris mata Baekhyun membola terkejut saat baru saja menyadari minimnya sekat wajah di antara mereka. Seulas lekuk hangat terlintas di bibir Chanyeol, wajahnya mendekat bergerak menyatukan kening mereka.

"Selamat pagi," bisik Chanyeol serak, sebuah serak berat yang kerap kali terjadi di setiap manusia yang baru saja tersadar dari mimpi mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk membalas sapaan hangat Chanyeol, iris kecokelatannya bergerilya ke arah lain.

"Ya, selamat pagi."

Chanyeol yang merasakan kecanggungan berlebih dari tubuh Baekhyun lantas bergerak cepat mengukung tubuh yang hanya berbalutkan jubah tidur berwarna cokelat itu ke bawah tubuhnya.

Terang saja membuat lelaki _puppy_ itu memekik terkejut, refleks dirinya melakukan perlawanan, namun sekali lagi Chanyeol dapat melumpuhkan semua perlawanan Baekhyun hanya dalam sekali sentuh di bibir.

Chanyeol menekan lembut bibirnya, hanya menekan tanpa sebuah lumatan ataupun sesapan kecil. Selang beberapa menit, kepala Chanyeol terdorong menjauh dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Setelah pernikahan kita sehari yang lalu, kau masih belum bisa menerimaku, Baek?"

Baekhyun terbungkam, tatapannya bergerilya acak berpendar tidak tentu arah berupaya merendam perasaan bersalah atas penolakan dirinya yang memang sudah terpaten semenjak pernikahan mereka sehari lalu.

Chanyeol pada akhirnya hanya mampu mengangguk pelan ketika mendapat kebisuan Baekhyun. Seulas lekuk miris tersudut samar di bibirnya berupaya memahami keputusan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memang tidak akan memaksa Baekhyun, bagaimanapun juga memang hal ini terlalu cepat baginya.

Chanyeol sadar kesalahannya sudah terlalu besar dan mendapatkan maaf Baekhyun semudah ini adalah suatu hadiah terindah baginya.

Maka Chanyeol tidak akan meminta lebih. Perlahan genggaman tangan Chanyeol di sepasang lengan atas Baekhyun merenggang, tubuh terlatih Chanyeol akan beranjak dari ranjang bila Baekhyun tidak sigap merengkuh perut Chanyeol dari belakang, menahan gerak lelaki tampan itu sekaligus mengguratkan raut terkejut di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Aku hanya sedang gugup, kau tahu sudah lama sekali kita tidak mengadu kasih," gumam Baekhyun dibalik wajah yang teredam punggung Chanyeol.

Lekuk lega kemudian terukir di wajah Chanyeol bersama usapan lembut di punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Jadi…_."

Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Baekhyun.

Sekilas kepala Baekhyun tertunduk malu kemudian menengadah memberikan keputusan positifnya. "Ya, selama Jackson tidak terbangun dari tidurnya."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, keningnya melekat ke kening Baekhyun. "Aku pikir jam 4 bukanlah waktu yang tepat bagi Jackson untuk terbangun dari mimpinya," bisik Chanyeol disela kecupan kecilnya.

Bibir Baekhyun tertarik lurus, sepasang lengannya melingkar ke leher Chanyeol, merengkuhnya dalam tautan kasih.

"Kau bersedia memakai pengaman?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memejamkan mata mencoba menenangkan gemuruh hati yang mulai berkobar akibat dari sentuhan bibir Chanyeol yang perlahan menjalar ke lehernya.

Kecupan Chanyeol sejenak terhenti, kepala yang semula hendak menyusup di ceruk leher Baekhyun menegak menatap lekat wajah elok itu.

"Kenapa? Kau masih tidak ingin menerimaku, sayang."

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar pelan saat mendengar panggilan manis Chanyeol yang tertuju untuknya. Baekhyun mencoba memberanikan diri menyesap bibir bawah Chanyeol, berupaya menghilangkan opsi negatif dari pikiran lelakinya.

"Aku pikir Jackson masih terlalu kecil untuk mejadi seorang kakak. Kurasa kau tidak melupakanku yang seorang pengidap _**Disorders of Sexual Development**_ , Tuan Park," tutur Baekhyun sambil mempermainkan tautan kancing piyama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, lengannya bergerak membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke pangkuannya. Kepalanya sedikit menengadah menatap wajah Baekhyun yang berada sedikit tinggi darinya.

"Satu bulan lagi Jackson berumur 3 tahun, Nyonya Park. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," pasrah Baekhyun pada akhirnya ketika mendapati sebuah gelora panas yang terpaut pekat di sepasang mata Chanyeol.

Terang saja, birahi Chanyeol sudah tidak dapat dipupuskan lagi sekarang hingga memaksa Baekhyun untuk berpasrah diri.

Sepertinya memang sudah saatnya dia kembali memberikan hatinya kepada Chanyeol.

Sudah cukup waktu dua tahun lebih satu bulan itu dalam menguji kebenaran cinta mereka, kenyataannya mereka memang benar-benar saling mencinta.

Kepala Baekhyun merunduk dalam, mengikuti tautan bibir Chanyeol yang mulai bergerak intens di setiap sudut bibirnya.

Bermula dari kecupan-kecupan kecil, kini beralih pada hisapan singkat namun dalam.

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak, menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Baekhyun secara bergantian sebelum turut menginstruksi ujung lidahnya untuk ikut andil dalam permainan bibirnya.

Bergerilya secara perlahan menyusuri lekuk bibir bagian bawah Baekhyun setelah berpindah ke atas.

Kelopak mata Chanyeol terbuka, tepat ketika dia melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir lelaki mungilnya, bergerak secara perlahan dari sisi pipi kanan Baekhyun bagian dalam; menelusuri gugusan lembut itu menggunakan ujung lidah kasarnya.

Chanyeol menatap kening Baekhyun yang berkerut jelas, menahan sensasi buaian lidah Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol kemudian terangkat mengusap kening Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan lelaki cantik itu dalam gerak lidah yang mulai beralih ke sisi pipi kiri bagian dalam dan melakukan hal yang serupa, menelusuri pahatan halusnya.

Setelahnya ujung lidah Chanyeol menjelajahi deretan gigi Baekhyun dan bertahan sejenak di langit-langit mulut Baekhyun, menggerakkannya secara cepat menuai geraman geli dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menahan senyumnya, rona wajah Baekhyun yang terpancar begitu memikat hatinya.

Usai mempermainkan langit-langit mulut Baekhyun, ujung lidah Chanyeol mulai menyentuh lidah Baekhyun, menusuk-nusuk kecil ujung lidahnya mencoba menginstruksi sang empu untuk bergegas menyambut sapaannya.

Perlahan lidah Baekhyun merespon lidah Chanyeol, bergerak secara ragu menyentuh ujung lidah Chanyeol dengan cara saling membentur dan menyentuh sesaat.

"Ngh!"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun terpekik ketika Chanyeol mengantukkan kesejatian mereka disela lidah Chanyeol yang membelit lidah Baekhyun secara ganas.

Pinggulnya bergerak pelan dikala hujaman lidah Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun kelimpungan dalam mengimbangi gerak belitan lidah lelakinya, seolah seekor ular begitu lihai dalam menghindar ketika Baekhyun hendak melancarkan serangan balasan dan tiba-tiba bergerak cepat ketika Baekhyun sedikit lengah.

Gerak lidah mereka kian panas bersama senggalan napas yang mulai memburu, lingkaran lengan Baekhyun berpindah ke dada Chanyeol hendak menepuk dan mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh, memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk bergegas mengusaikan cumbuannya.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol mengumpulkan _saliva_ di mulut Baekhyun sebelum melepaskan tautan mereka dalam sesapan penuh yang sekejap membuat mulut Baekhyun kering serta membuat lidahnya berkedut pegal.

Baekhyun tersenggal hebat, wajahnya nyaris pias pucat akibat dari hisapan oksigen yang tidak terserap dengan baik, sementara wajah Chanyeol terlihat puas.

Pinggul Chanyeol sesekali bergerak pelan menyentuh penis Baekhyun menyebabkan desisan pelan terlafal dari bibirnya yang membengkak merah.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol bergerak menarik tali simpul jubah tidur yang membelit pinggang Baekhyun, meloloskan kain tebal itu dari tubuh Baekhyun dalam sekejap dan hanya menyisakan _underwear_ putih yang terpasang di antara selakangan.

Jemari tangan Chanyeol kemudian bergerak ke area dada, meremasnya secara bertahap sementara bibirnya mengulum telinga Baekhyun.

Melesakkan ujung lidahnya ke setiap sudut telinga Baekhyun serta lubang telinganya, mengigitinya secara bertahap lalu menyesapnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat, bibirnya terkulum ke dalam mulut guna meminimalisir suara desahan yang samar terlontar akibat dari titik sensitif di tubuhnya yang dipermainkan Chanyeol.

Jemari tangan yang semula meremas dan mengusap dadanya mulai bergerak mencubit putting Baekhyun.

Menekannya menggunakan ibu jari hingga masuk ke dalam lalu melepaskannya, Chanyeol melakukannya secara berulang.

Sementara, bibir Chanyeol juga turut berpindah posisi, menyusuri sepanjang ceruk leher Baekhyun.

Sejenak menggigitinya.

Setelahnya membasahi kulit halus Baekhyun menggunakan ujung lidahnya kemudian menyesapnya secara kuat menghasilkan sebuah _kissmark_.

"Ahng~ Shh.. Mmhh.. Channh.."

Baekhyun menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya ketika ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Chanyeol bergerak memutar putingnya dan mencubitinya.

Pinggul Chanyeol semakin menekan penis Baekhyun menginstruksi sebuah gesekan pelan yang nyaris meledakkan desahan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeram tertahan, iris kelamnya beralih ke puting Baekhyun yang mulai menegak keras akibat dari permainan jemarinya yang dimulai dari, memutar, mencubiti dan menggeseknya secara cepat.

Perut Baekhyun terasa teraduk bersama desiran hangat yang melaju dengan cepat mengaliri tubuhnya.

Wajah Chanyeol merunduk, berada tepat di atas putting Baekhyun. Lidahnya kemudian terjulur, menjilati area luar puting setelahnya berpindah di puncak putting Baekhyun menggerakkan ujung lidahnya dengan gerakan cepat dan memutar.

"Eunghh~ Ahnn.."

Baekhyun melenguh pelan, tubuhnya bergerak resah di pangkuan Chanyeol menuai geraman tertahan darinya akibat dari pergerakan pantat Baekhyun yang sesekali menggesek penisnya.

"Akh! Aah.. Shhh.."

Baekhyun memekik keras begitu Chanyeol memasukkan putingnya ke dalam mulut, menyesapnya secara ganas seperti seorang bayi yang tengah menyusu mengharap kehadiran sang cairan putih dan terang saja seketika menuai keterkejutan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendadak menghentikan sesapannya pada puting Baekhyun ketika lidahnya mengecap suatu rasa aneh.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol kemudian tertarik miring ketika melihat cairan putih yang terlihat menggiurkan itu menyeruak secara perlahan dari balik putting Baekhyun yang membengkak merah.

"Nhn!"

Baekhyun mendengar geraman berat Chanyeol akibat dari putingnya yang kembali mengeluarkan cairan putih yang sempat dia kira telah berhenti berproduksicsaat usia Jackson menginjak 3 tahun.

Siapa yang menduga akan kembali muncul sebab permainan ganas Chanyeol.

"Kau memiliki ASI, sayang. Menakjubkan," bisik Chanyeol disela sesapan bibirnya yang kembali berkutat pada puting Baekhyun, menyesapnya secara kuat lalu mengoralnya menggunakan lidah.

Baekhyun menahan napas, perasaan geli sekaligus nikmat yang berpusat di putingnya acap kali merobohkan usaha Baekhyun dalam meredam desahannya.

Jemari tangannya lantas menyusup di surai belakang Chanyeol, menggenggamnya dengan erat sebagai penumpu kenikmatan.

"Hnnh~ Akhh.. Nghhh.. Chanhh, bukankah aku pernah menjelaskannya padamu- bila aku adalah seorang pengidap DSD tidak sempurna. Memiliki genital layaknya pria pada umumnya tetapi berukuran kecil tidak seperti ukuran pria normal pada umumnya dan mempunyai setengah hormon wanita serta lekuk pinggul dan kulit halus seperti wanita. Perlukah aku menjelaskannya kembali," jelas Baekhyun disela hela tersenggal napasnya yang kian memburu berat.

Chanyeol menegakkan kepala kemudian mengecup kilat bibir Baekhyun. "Tidak perlu, sayang. Lebih baik kau menggunakan suaramu untuk mendesah dan menyebut namaku," kata Chanyeol menggoda sambil mengerling nakal ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecak kemudian dia terkekeh pelan bersama tindakan Chanyeol yang merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang.

Pria tampan itu beralih menguak satu per satu kancing piyamanya dengan mata yang sama sekali tidak beralih dari tubuh Baekhyun, menelisik lekuk indah itu dalam pandangan mengintimidasi setelahnya beranjak mengukung tubuh Baekhyun di bawah tubuh kekarnya yang telah telanjang bulat.

"Seperti siput," kekeh Chanyeol geli yang seketika menuai pukulan kesal dari Baekhyun di puncak kepala Chanyeol ketika pria tampan itu meloloskan pertahanan terakhir Baekhyun di antara selakangan putih miliknya.

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipi, sepasang mata _puppynya_ menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan membunuh. "Lihat saja, bila aku tidak mempunyai kelainan aneh itu. Aku pastikan ukuran milikku jauh lebih besar darimu."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat tidak yakin, sudut bibirnya tertarik miring berniat menggoda Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol main-main terkesan meremehkan.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Dan teriakan kesal Baekhyun menuai kekehan kecil dari Chanyeol sekaligus lumatan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun. Kembali menyesap dan membelitkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Baekhyun, mengumpulkan _saliva_ lantas meneguknya secara ganas.

Kepala Chanyeol merunduk mengecupi ceruk leher bagian kiri Baekhyun kembali membuat tanda kepimilikan.

Sementara tangannya bergerak memilin puting kanan Baekhyun; menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk dalam melancarkan aksinya, memutar dan menggeseknya secara cepat.

"Nghmm~ Anghh.. Chanhh.. Aahh.. Mmhh.."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya ketika lidah Chanyeol membelit putingnya kemudian menyesapnya secara kasar dan cepat sontak menuai desiran panas di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai merayap ke bawah, mengusap paha dalam Baekhyun kemudian melanjutkannya ke buah zakar Baekhyun, mengusapnya sejenak lalu mengelitikinya.

Suara desahan Baekhyun kian tervokal secara lugas saat jemari Chanyeol mengusap ujung genital Baekhyun, mempermainkan lubang air kencing itu dengan cara membuka tutup lubangnya dan menggeseknya.

Kaki Baekhyun mulai bergerak resah dikala permainan jemari Chanyeol semakin terasa intens.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dari puting Baekhyun yang telah membengkak merah hendak melanjutkan kecupannya di sekujur tubuh elok itu.

Salah satu tangannya beralih membuka salah satu laci di meja nakas yang terletak di samping ranjang mereka, tangannya dengan cepat mengobrak-abrik isinya guna menemukan sebuah botol _lube_ berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari plastik.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh, menghentikan sejenak seluruh aktivitas panasnya di tubuh Baekhyun dan beralih melumuri jemarinya dengan cairan licin berbau segar itu.

Setelahnya dia menempatkan kembali botol _lube_ tersebut ke meja nakas, Chanyeol beranjak ke sisi kanan tubuh Baekhyun usai menginstruksikan sang istri untuk merubah posisi terlentangnya menjadi menyamping.

Kaki kanan Baekhyun melingkar di pinggul Chanyeol sesuai dengan intruksi si dominan. Pada mulanya, jemari Chanyeol hanya mengusap garis anal Baekhyun berniat menyapa, setelahnya ujung jari telunjuknya mulai menekan lubang anal Baekhyun secara perlahan.

"Rileks.._."

Chanyeol berbisik pelan di telinga Baekhyun sambil mengecupinya ketika lubang anal Baekhyun spontan mengerut ketat terkesan terkejut atas kedatangan benda asing tersebut.

"Rileks sayang."

Chanyeol kembali berbisik, tangan kirinya bergerak mengusap pinggang Baekhyun bermaksud menenangkannya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata kemudian meraih napas secara perlahan hendak menenangkan lubang analnya yang memberontak.

"Chanhh!"

Tubuh Baekhyun terlonjak pelan saat jari telunjuk Chanyeol berhasil menyapa _rectum_ (dinding anal) miliknya. Napas Chanyeol memburu berat, denyutan panas di sepanjang dinding anal Baekhyun sedikit banyak mulai membakar libidonya.

Perlahan Chanyeol menarik jari telunjuknya keluar-masuk, menggesek urat-urat dinding anal Baekhyun dalam gesekan lembut. Melakukannya secara berulang sekadar menenangkan berontakan anal Baekhyun yang terus mengkerut seolah hendak menghancurkan jari telunjuknya.

Setelah mendapat ketenangan anal Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai melesakkan jari tengahnya ke lubang anal Baekhyun dalam satu hentakan. Tidak sesulit tadi sebab lubang anal yang mulai tenang dan merenggang.

Chanyeol menggerakkan dua jarinya dengan gerakan menggunting, masih berupaya melebarkan lubang anal Baekhyun. Setelahnya, menelusuri urat-urat yang bermunculan di sepanjang dinding anal Baekhyun dalam sebuah gesekan kasar, menggaruknya lalu menekannya.

Kepala Baekhyun mulai pening, desahannya kali ini benar-benar tidak mampu dia sembunyikan. Bibirnya yang terbuka kecil bergetar kuat di setiap ujung jari Chanyeol menggesek dinding analnya.

"Unghh~ Nnhh.. Aahh.. Aahh.."

Baekhyun merasakannya putaran cepat ujung jari tengah Chanyeol di salah satu titik kejutnya sebuah prostat rupanya Canyeol telah menemukan titik kejutnya di sepanjang gesekan jemarinya di dinding anal Baekhyun.

"Chanhh~ Ouuhh.. Chanyeolhh.."

Baekhyun merengek putus asa, seperti permintaan Chanyeol sebelumnya, Baekhyun akan terus melafalkan nama Chanyeol di sepanjang gerakan dua jemari itu menyentuh prostatnya secara tidak beraturan, sementara tangan kiri Chanyeol yang semula berada dipinggang Baekhyun bergerak menggesek batang genital Baekhyun dan meremasnya.

Ujung jemarinya kemudian mengusap kasar lubang genital Baekhyun, melakukan gerakan membuka-menutup sekaligus memutar merangsang cairan klimaks yang telah dibuka dengan cairan _precum_. Sangat licin dan panas.

"Kau mulai basah, sayang. Licin dan ketat," bisik Chanyeol dalam nada suara brengsek yang semakin menggelora tubuh Baekhyun.

Perut Baekhyun terasa kram, sedang kedutan di analnya bergerak riuh mempertajam kedutan di urat-urat sepanjang dinding anal Baekhyun membuatnya semakin panas dan ketat.

"Anghh~ Akhh.. Akhh.. Chanyeolhh.."

Baekhyun menggeram tertahan, jemari tangannya mengerat kuat _bed cover_ ranjang mereka begitu cairan klimaks membasahi genital Baekhyun dan tangan kiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol turut menggeram tertahan merasakan kedutan riuh di dinding anal Baekhyun yang begitu terasa di kulit sepasang jarinya merefleksikan sebuah bayangan erotis yang ingin segera ia kecap kenikmatannya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan dua jarinya dari lubang anal Baekhyun yang masih berkedut cepat paska klimaks. Dia kemudian bergerak meraih botol _lube_ yang berada di meja nakas lalu menuangkan isinya ke telapak tangan.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka demi meraup napas. Baekhyun sedikit tersedak ketika mendapati lidah Chanyeol telah membungkam aliran napasnya, bergerilya cepat membelit lidahnya disela aktivitas Chanyeol membaluri batang genitalnya dengan cairan licin tersebut.

Sebuah desisan perih tergumam dari bibir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tepat ketika Chanyeol melesakkan genitalnya ke dalam lubang anal Baekhyun dalam satu kali hentak, terang saja Baekhyun spontan menggigit lidah Chanyeol sebab rasa panas, perih dan tidak nyaman serentak memberontong pusat tubuhnya di waktu yang bersamaan.

Pinggul Chanyeol terdiam, lelaki tampan itu memusatkan pergerakannya pada ujung genital yang bergerak pelan menyentuh urat-urat kecil di sepanjang dinding anal Baekhyun.

Menggesekknya dan sesekali berputar liar. Baekhyun terpejam erat, gerakan liar genital Chanyeol di dalam analnya serentak membutakan akal sehatnya. Dia mengerang kecil ketika merasakan sentuhan ujung genital Chanyeol yang terasa panas dan licin pada prostatnya.

"Aku akan menggerakkannya," izin Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat kaki Baekhyun, meletakkannya ke pinggangnya sebelum bergerak cepat menggesek dinding anal Baekhyun, menyentuh secara sembarang setiap sudut anal Baekhyun tanpa mengenai si prostat hendak merefleksikan sebuah gerakan liar yang memberondong kewarasan Baekhyun.

"Aangh~ Aahh.. Aahh.. Channhh.. Eunghh.."

Baekhyun mendesah kacau, sekalipun ujung genital Chanyeol tidak mengenai prostatnya namun pergerakan sembarang ujung genital Chanyeol yang menggesek dinding panas dan licinya membuahkan suatu fraksi kenikmatan tersendiri yang menuai kedutan hebat di analnya.

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi, berbagai sumpah serapah dan umpatan tanpa sadar tervokal dari bibirnya. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa sangat panas, licin, basah dan ketat; melingkupi genitalnya secara utuh seolah hendak memipihkannya, sangat nikmat.

Sungguh Chanyeol berani bersumpah, tubuh Baekhyun memang sangat nikmat jauh lebih nikmat dari siapapun itu yang pernah melakukan kegilaan erotisme bersama dirinya seperti ini. Urat-urat kecil yang menyelubungi genitalnya menggesek cepat urat-urat lembut di dinding anal Baekhyun hal tersebut sungguh telah menciptakan suatu fraksi tak terkira terlebih bila diselingi dengan kedutan erat dari dinding tersebut, tidak ayal membuat Chanyeol nyaris kehilangan kewarasannya.

" _Fuck_! Ini nikmat, sayang. Tubuhmu sangat panas dan ketat."

Untaian kata kotor dari Chanyeol semakin menambah kobaran panas di antara mereka. Baekhyun menjerit keras saat Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya menjadi menungging tanpa melepaskan genital dari analnya terlebih dulu, terasa seperti terperas dari dalam begitupula dengan Chanyeol- ujung lututnya yang menekan ranjang sekilas mati rasa.

Jemari tangan Baekhyun mengerat _cover_ bantal yang menjadi peredam desahan kacaunya saat Chanyeol kembali memulai pergerakan pinggulnya, lebih cepat dan kasar dari sebelumnya.

"Nghm~"

Baekhyun menggigit kasar bibir bawahnya, Chanyeol tidak lagi menyentuh dinding analnya secara sembarangan kini fokus pergerakan ujung genital lelakinya teralih pada prostatnya, menghujamnya secara berkala dan sesekali menggeseknya secara kasar.

"Panashh~ Terlalu dalam, Yeolhh.." rengek Baekhyun disela rintihan frustasinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas mendengar rintihan anak anjing itu, tubuhnya melengkung mengecupi tengkuk Baekhyun dengan sepasang tangan yang mengoral putting Baekhyun serta meremas genitalnya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan precum.

"Shh~ Bagaimana bila aku menghentaknya lebih dalam lagi, sayang," bisik Chanyeol serak sambil mengulum telinga kiri Baekhyun.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng kacau, tidak mampu membalas ucapan rancu Chanyeol di dalam hentakan yang kian melayangkan kesadarannya. Memang begitu dalam hingga terasa sampai di perut.

"Sekali aku menghentak prostatmu, maka urat di sepanjang dinding analmu akan berkedut cepat dan akan membuat analmu mengerut ketat. Bukankah itu sangat menakjubkan."

Chanyeol mendesis frustasi tanpa sadar dia menggigit bahu Baekhyun, sial. Puncak kenikmatannya semakin mendekati ujung genital dikala dia tidak ingin semua tindakan erotis nikmat ini berakhir secepat ini. Chanyeol perlahan mengeluarkan genitalnya kemudian beranjak dari ranjang.

Dia menginstruksi pada Baekhyun yang tengah memburu napas dalam kilauan tubuh yang di banjiri peluh untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Dalam sekali sentak, Baekhyun berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

Punggung Baekhyun menekan dinding, sementara sepasang kakinya melingkar ke pinggul Chanyeol yang perlahan mulai melesakkan batang genitalnya yang kian bertambah besar itu ke dalam lubang anal Baekhyun. Mereka mendesah bersama saat ujung genital Chanyeol menyentuh prostat Baekhyun, sedang dinding anal Baekhyun berkontraksi meremas genital Chanyeol.

Sungguh sebuah kenikmatan yang memabukkan.

"Akhh~ Aahhh.. Aahhh.. Aanghh.."

Baekhyun kembali meracau tak tentu arah. Penis Chanyeol kembali berulah dengan menusuk brutal dinding anal Baekhyun, sekali lagi melewatkan prostat. Bibir lelaki tampan itu tidak menganggur, usai menghisap lidah Baekhyun dia berkelana ke sepasang putting Baekhyun menyesap serta menggesek puncak puting itu secara kasar merangsang sebuah cairan putih yang semakin menambah kadar libidonya.

"Eunghh~ Terlalu dalamhh.. Aahh Chanhh.. Prostatkuhh membengkak.. Hhh.."

Baekhyun menengadah, pandangannya memburam mulai berubah putih saat merasakan perutnya mulai terasa kram bersama kedutan cepat di ujung genitalnya.

Dan selang beberapa menit, dia melesakkan cairan klimaksnya ke udara mengenai perut Chanyeol dan perutnya. Baekhyun mengerling tubuh Chanyeol, nyaris saja dia tidak menyadari perubahan besar di tubuh Chanyeol yang kini terlihat makin maskulin. Otot lengan, dada dan perutnya terbentuk kian sempurna.

"Kau mengaguminya, sayang," kata Chanyeol disela napas memburunya. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, sekilas dia tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar menjadikan tempat _Gym_ sebagai temanmu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menyeringai, wajahnya mendekat- mengecupi garis indah itu. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Tangannya kemudian bergerak memukul bahu Chanyeol. Baekhyun melenguh resah, pekikan kecil terlontar dari bibirnya saat ujung genitalChanyeol menyentuh kasar prostatnya.

"Annhh~ Kau tetap sama," kesal Baekhyun dalam hela beratnya yang kian memburu.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, intensitas pergerakan pinggulnya berubah menjadi cepat. Wajahnya terdorong ke depan, melumat bibir Baekhyun sekilas sebelum berucap, "Kau tidak merasakannya. Volume penisku."

"Ya, terasa semakin besar. Shhh~ dan tetap lama seperti dulu."

Tawa Chanyeol meledak di antara geraman frustasinya yang terhimpit ketatnya lubang anal Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecupi pipi Baekhyun dan menjilatnya.

"Dan kau tetap nikmat seperti dulu, _honey_."

Seulas lekuk tulus Baekhyun sematkan di bibirnya, sepasang lengannya melingar erat di leher Chanyeol. "Cepat selesaikan, sebentar lagi Jackson bangun," bisik Baekhyun sambil mengecupi bibir Chanyeol.

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk satu kali, tubuhnya semakin menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding. Pergerakannya semakin berutal, menuai gesekan kasar di sepanjang urat dinding anal Baekhyun yang menuai kejutan erat di lekukan analnya.

"Ergh~ Sebentar lagi," geram Chanyeol kian berat, sementara Baekhyun merespon desahan berat Chanyeol dengan pekikan kerasnya.

Ujung genital yang terasa basah itu berulang kali menekan prostatnya tanpa ampun menuai kejutan kenikmatan disekujur tubuhnya. Meruamkan kobaran kepakan kupu-kupu diperutnya.

Kedutan di sepanjang genital Chanyeol terasa begitu pekat di dalam tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun bersemu merah. Milik Chanyeol terasa makin keras, panas, besar dan berurat. Ah, jangan lupakan cairan licin itu membuat dinding analnya terasa basah yang kemudian meriuhkan suara gerak erotis yang terkesan kotor.

Baekhyun membungkam teriakannya, sungguh pergerakan genital Chanyeol serasa ingin menghancurkan perutnya, begitu dalam dan kasar hingga tanpa dia sadari genitalnya kembali memerah terangsang.

"Akhh~ Aahh.. Aahh.. Chanyeolhh pelanhhh.."

Baekhyun menahan napas kala kedutan di genital Chanyeol terasa kian cepat menggesek urat dinding analnya yang turut berkedut riuh. Selang beberapa menit, Baekhyun mencapai klimaks ketiganya begitupula dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol keluar banyak, terasa penuh dan panas. Baekhyun sedikit melenguh geli ketika cairan sperma Chanyeol perlahan bergerilya di dalam perutnya. "Kau benar-benar memasukkan semuanya, Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun disela napas yang memburu berat.

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang, roman wajah lelaki tampan itu terlihat begitu puas. "Ya, terima kasih." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lama. " _Happy Anniversary, dear_ ," tambahnya usai mengecup lembut bibir lelaki cantiknya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala kemudian berinisiatif menautkan kening mereka. " _Happy Anniversary, baby_ Park. Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas, dia kemudian membawa jemari tangan kanan Baekhyun ke dalam tautan jemarinya. "Sudah cukup. Kau dan Jackson adalah hadiah terbesar dan terindah untukku. Cukup denganmu dan Jackson, aku tidak akan meminta lebih," kata Chanyeol lembut sambil mengecupi punggung tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis menerima untaian kata tulus dari Chanyeol. Kepalanya mendekat mengecup kecil pipi kanan Chanyeol. "Terima kasih telah memilihku, Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menatap lekat mata Chanyeol begitupula dengan sang empu. Lengan kirinya mengerat pinggang Baekhyun, meleburkan sekat tubuh di antara mereka.

"Dan terima kasih telah menerimaku kembali. Aku mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengecupi ujung hidung Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil merasa geli atas pergerakan bibir Chanyeol di sepanjang hidungnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

Suara tangis Jackson tiba-tiba meleburkan suasana romantis di antara mereka paska pergulatan erotis itu yang kemudian merubahnya menjadi suasana gelak tawa ringan.

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan tadi, sebentar lagi Jackson akan terbangun," bisik Baekhyun dihela kekehannya yang diangguki setuju oleh Chanyeol. Mata mereka kembali bersiborok mendadak sunyi ketika tanpa sengaja Baekhyun mengerlingkan pandangannya ke bawah.

" _So_ , untuk pagi ini aku rasa tidak akan ada ronde kedua, Tuan Park," canda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa, lelaki tampan itu kemudian menyesap sekilas bibir Baekhyun. "Mau bagaimana lagi, kita bisa melakukannya nanti malam, bukan," kata Chanyeol turut bercanda sambil melepaskan genitalnya dari anal Baekhyun.

Untuk sesaat mereka mendesis pelan merasakan gelenyar kenikmatan yang masih tertinggal di organ tubuh masing-masing.

"Dasar mesum," cerca Baekhyun sambil berjalan tertatih ke ranjang mengambil jubah tidur yang terlempar ke lantai lalu mengenakannya.

Chanyeol bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun usai membalutkan sebuah boxer hitam di area pribadinya, merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang tepat ketika Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu kamar mereka.

" _Morning kiss, baby_ ," desak Chanyeol sambil mengecupi pipi Baekhyun.

Suara decakan pelan terlempar dari bibir Baekhyun. "Bodoh. Kau sudah mendapatkan semuanya masih ingin sebuah _morning kiss_ ," omel Baekhyun tidak percaya yang lagi-lagi hanya direspon oleh gelak tawa keras dari Chanyeol.

Pagi itu adalah pagi terindah bagi Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun di antara pagi-pagi sebelumnya di saat tautan kasih mereka sempat terlepas sebab sebuah badai pemikiran labil yang sempat menggoyahkan ketetapan hati mereka. Dan mulai saat ini hingga seterusnya Chanyeol telah mengikrarkan janji sehidup-sematinya bahwa tiada lagi kesalahan serupa untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 _~Untuk sekarang dan selamanya~_

 _~Hanya seoran_ _g Byun Baekhyun_ _yang mampu menempati hat_ _i Park Chanyeol_

 _~Dan hanya seoran_ _g Park Chanyeol_ _yang mampu menempati hat_ _i Byun Baekhyun_

 **FIN**


End file.
